


It was the booze

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marking, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, Twincest, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither twin could remember how this all started. Maybe one too many beers, trying to one-up the other while talking shit or how Dean ran his mouth a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the booze

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on extreme lack of sleep when I wrote it. (Amoung other things as well, but let's not get into that...)  
> This is a little old. Was in my completed file so I figured, _Why not?_

Neither twin could remember how this all started. Maybe one too many beers, trying to one-up the other while talking shit or how Dean ran his mouth a little too much. Hell, maybe it was because Dean had straddled Jensen, grabbed hold of his face and kissed him. Hard. Teeth clacking and, somehow, one of them got a split lip (which they later found out was Dean) and the kiss had an added tinge of copper into the mix.  
  
It was either that or how Jensen had grabbed hold of Dean's ass and rolled his hips up to meet his brother's. Both moaning as they rubbed against the other and Dean dug his nails into Jensen's skull as Jensen slipped his hands down to squeeze.  
  
Or maybe it was the, "Oh fuck, _Jen_." that broke them.  
  
Hell, it seemed to be the only thing Dean knew how to say as Jensen thrust in and out, hard and fast. He had one hand cradle the back of Dean's head, making sure identical green eyes stayed on his and knew he must look just as messed up. Holy shit, Jensen knew they'd been told they look exactly the same, but they knew it was a lie. Dean's eyes would get a darker green, like they are now, when he's hot and bothered. It was always a color Jensen loved seeing, especially when it gave him a chance to give Dean shit about it.  
  
Now? Now he just wanted to keep those eyes on him, to burn in the fact that he was doing this to Dean. Making him stare up at him, lips bitten red and parted as Dean sucked in air every time Jensen slid back in. That he was the reason Dean was making the prettiest sounds, that Dean was moaning _his_ name. All _Jensen's_ doing.  
  
"Yeah...yeah. You like that, Dean? Takin' your brother's cock like you were made for it?" If his words were slurred, just like his thoughts, Jensen blamed it on the alcohol. Because brothers didn't fuck. Well, yeah...they did, but not like this. "Fuck...you're gonna cum just like this, right?"  
  
"Jen," Dean's eyes squeezed shut and he lolled his head back against Jensen's hand, "Jen, gotta - needa cum." He hooked his legs around his brother's waist, linking his ankles together and pressing his heels into Jensen's back. "C'mon...c'mon. Harder."  
  
Jensen grabbed onto Dean's thigh, digging his nails into the skin beneath his fingertips and moved to comply to his brother's request. Not like he could deny Dean, what with how good it felt to be buried deep inside and chasing after his own release as well. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips as one thrust in particular made Dean clench his teeth and the way his back bowed from it. Unable to resist, Jensen lowered his head and mouthed at his neck, leaving dark bruises in his wake. Something to remind them later of what happened.  
  
To remind Dean that he's Jensen's little bitch.  
  
"Ah, fuck, _Jensen_. Jensen, 'm gonna...gonna cum."  
  
He trailed kisses up to Dean's ear and chuckled, husky and downright dirty, as he bit the lobe. Jensen took his hand off his brother's thigh in favor of stroking him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit. The breathless curse Dean uttered as he tipped his head back just added more fuel to the fire and Jensen rolled his hips. Getting in nice and deep, pulling a long moan from Dean before he clamped his teeth onto his lower lip.  
  
"Dean." Jensen panted, closing his eyes as he twisted his hand around the head of Dean's cock. " _Dean_." He buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck, leaving soft, barely there kisses as he trailed up to his jaw. Jensen groaned, panting Dean's name into his ear.  
  
Almost as if it were a prayer. Beckoning. Pleading.  
  
Dean grit his teeth, clawing at Jensen's back, arms and just about anywhere he could reach as he came. Spurts of cum landing on his stomach and coating his brother's hand. Jensen grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean tightened around him and his jaw went slack as he coated Dean's walls with his cum. A barely heard, "Holy shit," escaping one of them as they paused to catch their breath.  
  
Jensen was the first to move, pulling back to look Dean in the eye and revelled in the sight he was greeted with. He'd thoroughly debauched his twin, leaving Dean gasping and just barely hanging onto him. Chest heaving and his sperm painting his skin in random traces of white. He looked good, fucked out even.  
  
He wondered if he looked the same way. Probably. If not worse.  
  
Dean poked his tongue out, wetting his lips as he stared up at Jensen and slowly took his hands off Jensen, resting them on his brother's biceps. "Holy shit." He laughed, low and on the verge of hysterics. "...holy _shit_."  
  
Jensen offered up a small, smug smile before leaning down again to kiss him. "Yeah. Holy shit."


End file.
